a second chance for the unlucky
by bobbybos
Summary: (first time writing) this is what happens when an inexperienced officer gets the luck of being killed during an assault, but is given a second chance to experience life. all be it in a new reality. please give advice on how to improve my writing as I'm new to this. rated M because there will be violence, and my mind is VERY creative with that. no lemons, i have no exp. to draw from


(quick note this is the first time I've ever written anything in a novel style in my entire life, so I apologize now for any errors also there is no dialogue in the beginning and I won't be going into too much detail involving the beginning as I have never been in actual combat. feel free to leave constructive criticism and I hope to improve my writing. Now onwards!)

Hello, my name is irrelevant as I no longer use, my past however is very important. They say that life is wonderful, that the world is a beautiful and happy place if you make it one. They are liars, not by choice however, they are simply the ones who believe that to be alive is to be happy and free out of ignorance. It is this ignorance which disillusions people with the idea that life is the only that we will ever experience ever, even those who are religious fear death for this reason regardless of the fact that they believe in an afterlife. Allow me to inform you of my personal truth on what this existence is meant to be, life is PAIN. Why do I say this you may ask? well it's quite simple. First of all, pain lets us know that we are still alive, anyone who has been severely injured can tell you this, from soreness to the pain of breaking a bone every pain is a sign that you remain alive. Second, mental pain, stress and panic prove that we have a time restraint and sadness shows us that there are consequences to our actions. At the moment I was feeling both of these types of pain, I was in the middle of a combat zone taking fire from an enemy position. My men and I were engaging an enemy position, it was going well however intel forgot to mention that the enemy had reinforcements. By the time we found out they had already engaged them, we were too close to call for fire and we broke the ratio, so I decided that it was a good time to break contact. I pulled out my radio and informed the squad leaders of my platoon what the plan was and moved to give 3rd and 4th cover fire while they fell back. Unfortunately, I made a mistake… I stuck my ass too high while high crawling…yaaa… not my finest hour, anyways I got shot in the back of my left upper leg, luckily it wasn't anything crippling just painful. After applying a tourniquet and Israeli bandage I moved up to my position and started giving cover fire for 1st and 2nd squad, adrenaline is a hell of a pain killer, I heard my que and moved back with 3rd and 4th and let me tell you now, if anyone tells you that they can't run because they hurt their leg it's because they aren't limping fast enough. I always like to be the last one out so while everyone was bounding to cover I made sure no one got left behind, god knows how many times that happened to me at camp. As the last man moved out I followed close behind kneeling while sprinting (which hurts when you have a tourniquet on…... A LOT!) as I ran toward cover I pushed the soldier into behind a wall, before being pushed to the ground myself by the blast of an RPG. At this point the pain became unbearable, I was laying on the ground with my head in blistering pain as I felt myself getting dragged across the ground before blacking out. I saw nothing, no light no dark just, nothing. I began to wonder if this was it, the afterlife. Then out of nowhere a voice spoke to me in a tone which is indescribable. "young man, your life was quick and cut short far too soon in my opinion. Would you like to try again? To live in another world. One which you would feel far more, hmm, comfortable in." at this point I was freaking the fuck out. I swear that if I were still alive, by now I would have died from a heart attack from how fast it would be going. I mean who wouldn't? I was speaking to an all-powerful entity which obviously knew a lot about me. In a terrified voice I replied, "w-well all things considered I feel that that is a decision best left to you, and as you stated that you think I didn't live long enough I think I'll accept your offer." "excellent," he said cheerfully, "I will send you there immediately. My only question is, black or blue?" now as I had no idea what he was talking about I just said the first thing that came to mind, "black." After I stated this once more everything turned black, but then I began to wake up. I could feel a blanket around me soft and warm, I began opening my eyes and looking around hoping to see a sign of life and remembering what the divine had said. A second chance, I sighed and wiped my face, but it felt wrong. I felt fuzz, and my jaw was far longer than it should be. I looked at my hands and saw fur, claws, paw pads or whatever they're called. So I did the only logical thing I could think of, I screamed so hard that later I found out someone who lived 5 miles away heard me. I got up and ran to a mirror I saw on the wall, or I would have if all the blood didn't rush out of my head causing me to pass out. I woke up again a few minutes later with a splitting headache, and found myself once again on the bed, this time however I was held there by a poorly tied rope on only my left hand/paw. I looked around again, this time calmer than before, I noticed that I wasn't in any hospital or medical center but rather in a room with a pitcher of water next to me. I heard footsteps approaching from the door, not fast enough to make me worried but quick, I decided to see how this would play out and laid back. I watched as the door opened revealing a female wolf, she had a thick fur coat of pure white with wonderful blue eyes. She wore simple clothing, jeans and a jacket, she walked over to me and I quickly closed my eyes. She took my temperature and straightened the bed sheets a bit as she began talking to herself in a very soft but confident voice "finally having a decent rest huh? You haven't been this quiet since I found you. *sigh* I hope I'm doing this right, my friend said that I shouldn't move you, she's a doctor but after your outburst I called her and she's on her way now to see you, she said you should wake up again soon. You probably have been through a lot, I can't even imagine." She took my hand and I could feel her looking at me as she continued to speak, "you know, you're pretty handsome for a coyote. I hope you get well so I can find out how…" it was in this moment that I heard a knock at the door downstairs. "oh, that's probably my friend, if you don't wake up she's just going to take you to the hospital. I'll be back." With that she walked away and closed the door, now was my moment. I got up and undid the knot on the rope and looked for any clothes as I was only wearing a pair of underwear. I saw a stack of black clothing to my left and picked it up, one black pair of pants, one dark blue shirt, black robes, and finally black fingerless gloves. I was in a hurry so I just grabbed the other stuff and threw on the robe, which, might I add, was very comfortable. I thought I'd leave with a bit of show so I hooked up my phone to a computer that she had on a desk and uploaded one of my favorite songs (rise against-I don't want to be here anymore) and started to play it as I heard steps and talking coming from the door. I climbed out of the window and ran a good 100 meters before stopping and seeing just what type of situation I was in. I was in a city, I put on the pants and started trying to blend into the crowd. It was time to disappear, all be it in close proximity to the wolf, she did me a service by helping me and I was in her debt. I repay all my debts.


End file.
